Sequel
by ghostriter
Summary: Summary: Do not read if you have not completed Eclipse. Not to good at writing summaries, but here goes. This is my idea of what I think Book Four, Breaking Dawn, will be about. This is my first public fanfic, so please RR. Rated M for Sexual Content in l
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I am not Stephenie Meyer.

Summary:** Do not read if you have not completed Eclipse. **Not to good at writing summaries, but here goes. This is my idea of what I think Book Four, Breaking Dawn, will be about. This is my first public fanfic, so please R+R. Rated "M" for **S**exual **C**ontent in later chapters.

Updates Weekly

* * *

Chapter One

Dreams

Bella's POV

They say that sometimes it is hard to distinguish the difference between reality and fiction. I believe this is one of those times. Though I strongly agreed within myself that I was having a dream, the events and faces were so real. The night was dark and I was running through the dark, damp forest. Lightening flashed across the sky and thunder boomed in the background. I came to a sudden stop and nearly fell hard to the ground in the process. There ahead of me stood a large russet colored wolf, his eyes black as night. He stood, panting, his mouth foaming in the corners.

"Jacob?" I whispered, slowly walking towards him. His ear twitched at the sound of that name, and a low grumble escaped his chest. "Jacob? Whats wrong with you?" my voice became a little shaky as I edged towards him. The rage in his eyes were nothing like I have ever seen before. It was as though he was not Jacob. He was wild, and dangerous. He stared at me and I did something that I never though possible to do around him. I froze, froze with fear. When I tried to command my legs and feet to move, he snarled once more. I took a step backward, his eyes focusing on my movement. I did not dare turn my back on him now, for the foam around his lips was thick, his eyes enraged.

"Jacob, don't do this. This isn't you..." As I spoke, his body crouched, ready to spring. One step, two more steps backwards, then he attacked.

"Nooo!" I awoke and felt a cold, stone hand on my arm, catching me before I fell to the ground. My body was covered in a cold sweat, my heart rate pulsing through my whole body. Suddenly I was shaking, tears streaming down my cheeks. Edward pulled my trembling body closer to his, trying to calm my shaking. His cold, stone arms a welcome relief to my sweating body.

"Another bad dream?" he asked, his musical voice muffled though my hair. I simply nodded and began sobbing once again. He ran his arm gently up and down the length of mine. After a few moments, the hideous visions began to clear themselves from my mind.

"Would you like to talk about this one?" Edward asked pulling my face up so that my eyes were focused on his. His deep amber searched my face while he wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I sighed deeply trying to keep my voice from sounding shaky. It was only a dream after all.

"It was of Jacob, but he was not himself. He was in his wolf form, and snarling.." I could see the slightly disgusted look in his eye as I described my nightmare. "And when he sprang to attack, I woke up." I concluded.

"It sounds as though the Jacob in your dream has become a rogue wolf." he said finally, pronouncing each word carefully. I lay my head on his chest, the steady movements of it as he breathed in and out, deeply and slowly, became my lullaby as a drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke to sunshine coming in through my window. I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the early morning light, and soon realized Edward was not at his usual spot beside me. My eyes scanned the room and found him standing at the window, his back to me. "Edward?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from sleep. He turned to face me, a smile at the corner of his lips.

"I believe today is the day to tell Charlie about our engagement." he replied, and turned back to the window. I got out of bed and went to the window to see what it was that caught his attention. When I followed his gaze, I saw Charlie sitting in his cruiser. Quickly, I looked at my clock and noticed that he was going to be late for work.

"He came in your room this morning to kiss you goodbye and noticed the ring on your finger." Edward answered my unasked question. I forgot I had still been wearing the engagement ring from the night before. My shoulders slumped and I went back to the bed, pulling my knees to my chest. "What is he doing? Why is he just sitting there?" I wondered aloud, my voice barely audible through my knees.

"His mind is going in too many directions at once. Part of him just wants to believe that you have picked up a liking for jewelry, and the other.."

"Believes that you have proposed to me." I finished his sentence for him. He simply smiled and nodded.

Edward disappeared through the window quickly after kissing me goodbye. I headed down stairs and decided to pretend to be oblivious to Charlie's grim look, since I wasn't really supposed to know what was going through his mind. I went to the kitchen and emptied the trash bin for an excuse to go outside.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked curiously when he was within hearing distance. He looked up startled. "Dad are you okay?" I continued. When my eyes met his face, I noticed how pale he was. With perfect timing Edward drove up in his silver Volvo. Charlie remained seated in the car, unmoving. "Dad whats wrong?" I asked again, this time with a little more force. Although I was not completely oblivious to his thoughts, his expression was starting to worry me. I had never seen Charlie like this before. It was as if his whole world had... crashed and burned.

"Charlie!" I yelled, my voice reflecting my growing annoyance. "Please, say something, anything." I pleaded, finally getting his attention. Edward was now leaning against the driver's side of his car. His expression was emotionless, yet, I knew that he was trying to focus, or perhaps sort through the thoughts of my clearly stunned father.

"Perhaps I should take a personal day today and spend it with my daughter." Charlie muttered. When he spoke, his voice seemed distant, almost dreamlike. My eyes flickered to Edward who had his eyebrows wrinkled in slight confusion. After a moment, he shook his head slightly in defeat. He was unable to sort through his thoughts. This must really be something serious for him I thought to myself, wishing Edward could hear me this one time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I am glad that you enjoyed my first chapter. I am currently working on Chapter three now.

* * *

Chapter Two

Approval

I vaguely noticed the trash bag that I still clung to as I watched Charlie slowly get out of his cruiser. Throwing the bag into the can quickly, I stumbled as I hurriedly walked to his side. Still mumbling to himself, he walked slowly towards the house and into the living room. As I walked, I looked over my shoulder to make sure Edward was following. His arm slid lightly around my waist and I used that simple motion as a welcome comfort. We entered the quiet living room, and noticed that Charlie had taken his normal spot on the couch, leaving only the single chair and spot next to him available. Edward's arm left a small, empty chill on the small of my back as he removed his arm quickly and took a seat in the chair. I looked at him quickly, and he smiled a reassuring smile. _Better get it over with _I muttered to myself.

"Dad please talk to me. You are starting to scaring me" I said in a somewhat serious tone. I decided to take a seat on the floor facing him so I could get a better feel for his reactions.

Charlie looked at me as I sat and quickly focused his eyes on Edward before speaking. "Bella, please tell me what is going on." he began, his eyes now focusing on the jewelry that occupied my left ring finger. "Perhaps we should start with this," he paused and raised an eyebrow. "fine piece of jewelry. Where did it come from and since when do you wear jewelry?" The more he spoke, the more his voice seemed to be more focused and alive. "Bella, is there something that you need to tell me?" Charlie concluded, crossing his hands over his lap; his face appeared almost normal now as he waited patiently for my response.

I sighed and sorted my words out carefully. Edward sat as still as a statue, but he had a look of unknown satisfaction on his beautiful face. I smiled with that knowledge and continued. "Dad, Edward and I have been thinking. I love Edward," I say as I turn to look at him again before continuing. "And I know that he loves me just as much, if not more." _Here goes nothing_ I thought to myself as I took in another deep breath. "Dad, Edward has proposed to me... And I accepted." My words came in a rush as I exhaled. My eyes now searched Charlie's face as I waited for his response.

His mouthed turned down into a slight frown, but his eyes seemed to reflect an invisible smile. That small detail was in itself both shocking and comforting at the same time. "Bella, don't you think you both are a bit..." he hesitated before finishing, and I took the chance to sneak another quick look at Edward's still, statuesque form. He was smirking, and my eyes narrowed, questioning his unspoken knowledge. "Young?" Charlie finished, pulling my gaze away from Edward once more. Charlie focused his gaze on Edward now, directing his words towards him now.

"How do you plan to support her? You cant be more than eighteen. Do you really believe you are ready to support her?" He asked, his voice was edged slightly with annoyance, but I believe I caught hints of curiosity in his questioning. Edward's voice was as smooth as honey when he answered.

"Charlie, I assure you that your daughter will be properly cared for. I may be young, but I am more than capable to support her. I believe that you are aware that Carlisle and Esme are not my birth parents." Edward started, and my eyes quickly focused on him, questioning the route of his story. He simply smiled his crooked smile and continued. "My biological parents died when I was very young, but they left for me some things in their will. 'When he comes of age, these assets will belong to Edward Anthony Mason.'" He concluded quoting some unknown document.

My face could not hide the surprise that came over me. Edward had already thought of a story in the short time that Charlie had questioned us. I chuckled silently to myself, realizing how much I did really love him.

"Perhaps you believe you may be able to take care of her financially, but what about emotionally? Do you truly believe you are ready for such a, big step?" Charlie pushed, tilting his head slightly to the side. He didn't give up that easily.

I took the chance to intercept. "Dad, we may be young, but please don't base that on anything. I know you and mom did not work out, but..." I sighed, but continued strongly. "But please, I believe that our love goes deeper than anything that I have ever known."

Charlie was still for a long moment, then he did something **completely** unexpected. Raising slowly from where he sat, he crossed the room and stood in front of Edward. Rising slowly from his own seat, Edward stood to face Charlie, his frame just a few inches taller.

"You kids seem serious about this?" Charlie spoke, his eyes looking from Edward's to mine, then back again. "Well it seems that you will do what you feel is right to do, with or without my blessing. However, I would like you to be happy." Charlie hesitantly looked to me, then continued. "Bella, are you positive that this is what you want?" He asked once more. Without having to think about my response, I nodded my head yes a little too eagerly. Charlie then looked back to Edward and heavily exhaled. "Take care of my daughter. She is all I have left in this world." He concluded, extending his hand towards Edward.

Edward shook the awaiting hand and I noticed Charlie jump slightly at the contact, quickly pulling his away. Edward fought a chuckle, instead the corner of his lips twitched hiding a sly smile. From the expression on his face, I could guess he was remembering the first time our skin made contact. Charlie held his arm out towards me and, rising a little too quickly, nearly stumbling, I walked into it. Charlie hugged me, in a way that I have not seen or felt in a long time. Kissing the top of my head, he whispered.

"You are not my little girl anymore. How did you grow up so quickly?" Smiling a very warm smile, he continued. "You two have my blessing." Charlie concluded by placing our hands together.

Over-joyed, I leap into Charlie's arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, dad. Thank you" I mumbled, the tears forming in my eyes. Charlie's arms wrapped around me, surrounding me in a tight hug that could almost compete with one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"I guess I can leave you two to plan. There is no need for me call off, and besides, someone has to enforce the law around here,what with all the crime and all." He joked, turning for the door. With one last look over his shoulder, he was gone and pulling out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Once again, thanks to thouse who have R&R. The reviews are very helpful in my writing continuances. In case you did not catch the note at the end of Chapter Two, I am going through some technical difficulties and may not be able to post new chapters as quickly as I would like. Still, I will post, so do not fret.

The following chapter is somewhat short, but it only makes room for my next. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Planning

"I can't believe he actually approved, and almost without a major fight!" My voice came in a high pitched screech from excitement. Although I cringed at the thought of being married at my age, I was content in the knowledge that my father had approved. In my room now, Edward lay sprawled across my bed, a wide, crooked grin occupying his wonderful face. My eyes narrowed at his at his sudden cheerfulness. "What are you so happy about?" I asked suspiciously. After a short moment, my sudden smile mimicked his as I fell down next to him on the bed. I looked into his tawny eyes, searching for his unspoken answer; then it dawned on me.

"You knew all along that he was going to approve." I stated, my voice edged with a little more annoyance than I intended. I smiled, his unchanged expression making me giggle. "So _did_ you know?" I pushed on curiously.

"Yes." He answered simply. "He had actually accepted it in his mind long before you awoke this morning. I heard him thinking about it as soon as he saw the ring." Edward continued taking my left hand in his. Running our interlaced fingers across his cheek and placing a light kiss on the jewelry that occupied one of them.

"So you let me panic for no reason?" I asked, my annoyance growing. "You could have given me some clue as to what he was going to say. I have never been more nervous in my life," I complained as he kissed my wrist. His free hand tracing circles on the lower part of my back left chills running up my spine. I shivered involuntarily. He was trying to distract me, and it was working. I knew if I looked into his eyes now that I would loose all train of thought, so instead I sat up, freeing myself from his harmless torture.

He sighed, rising to sit beside me. "Bella, are you truly angry with me?" His hand was on my back again, and I looked at him over my shoulder. Turning my head from him, I smiled a sly grin. _And he says I am a terrible actress _I chuckled to myself.

"No, I can never stay mad at you for a period of time." I turned to place a soft kiss on his cheek, but he turned into it, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was soft, but I tried to deepen it, lacing my fingers trough his soft, bronze hair. To my surprise, he did not refuse me. Instead he welcomed my kisses, his tongue tracing my bottom lip, asking for acceptance. I felt his arm snake around my waist as he pulled me up to sit on his lap, moaning slightly when his cold hand came into contact with the skin of my back. He moved to my neck, giving me the chance to breathe, the tip of his tongue tasted the area between shoulder and collarbone.

My mind was oblivious to all thought as he kissed my earlobe with the lightest of kisses. "Edward," I managed to moan finally.

"Hmm?" he answered, not stopping his loving assault on my very being.

"Are you sure... this... is... Okay?" I breathed before his lips found their way back to mine. Pulling himself away, I nearly toppled over. My breathing was uneven as I struggled to regain control over my pounding heart.

Edward stood, with his back to me, staring out my window. I lay catching my breath for a moment before I realized something was wrong. "Edward?" I breathed, as I cautiously stepped off the bed, coming to stand behind him. Touching his arm gently, I jumped when he quickly pulled it from my fingers.

"Bella, I apologize. I should not have let myself be so... careless." he closed his eyes as I reached out and set my hand on his stone face.

"I am just as guilty as you are." I breathe. Trying to comfort him was not as easy as he made it seem. Still, I cupped my hand under his chin and pulled it to face mine. "Edward please says something, anything..." I pleaded. This type of behavior was strange for him. After another short, silent moment, Edward turned to face me, his eyes dark and smoldering with passion. He put both of his hands on either side of my face and gently pulled mine to his. This time when he kissed me, his lips were hungry. My body responded again, my arms instantly coming to rest behind his neck.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**First off, I would like to thank those of you who have faithfully subscribed to my story. My deepest apologies for the OVER-LONG delay in updates. A lot has been going on in my home life and I have temporarily lost the momentum that once sparked my creative fire. But fear not, things are finally starting to slow down and I will be getting another update in soon. I will also be trying my hand at Phantom of the Opera fics. Please continue with your much appreciated patients. **

**Your obedient servant,**

**Ghostriter **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Instincts

EPOV

The scent of her very being was enough to intoxicate my senses. I hungrily kissed her full lips and explored the sweet crevices inside of her mouth with my never satisfied, treacherous tongue. Every little moan or whimper that escaped her throat was another downfall to my self-control as it slowly slipped into oblivion. Her heart seemed to be keeping time to our kisses as it beat frantically beneath her chest. Her tongue was like venom as she ran it gently over my bottom lip leaving a welcoming trail of fire. An involuntary growl sounded from deep within as she placed gentle kisses along my neck and ear.

I could feel her hands slip under my shirt and run along the planes of my chest and stomach. _How far can I let this go? _I wondered to myself. As if she knew what I was thinking, her lips broke free of my skin and her eyes found mine, searching for permission of an unknown task. Without breaking the link between our eyes, she slowly brought my shirt above my head, letting it fall lazily off the side of the bed.

"You are so beautiful," she mumbled before placing various kisses over my ice cold skin. Once again, fire remained where her lips once inhabited and my body responded in the most traitorous way. Quickly flipping her onto her back, I took her lips once more with mine. The move stunned her for a fraction of a second but she quickly recovered and unexpectedly brought her legs to rest around my waist. The scent of her growing arousal caused a straining in my lower body, but the blood caressing the inner part of her cheeks awoke something else that had been ignored for too long. Suddenly, my senses were alert and I could feel the beast within trying to surface. I became aware of everything within her hot, living body. The blood in her veins sang to me, her heart acted as the maestro, beckoning to me. Dragging my lips to her neck, she inhaled deeply causing her blood to rush through those treacherous veins that called to me like a yucca blossom opens to the sun.

I stared at the ventricle artery that inhabited her beautiful neck as it pulsed in time with the beat of her heart. _Just one taste. Go on, it won't harm anything. You know you want it. _The beast tempted within my mind and another hungry growl rumbled within my chest.

BPOV

Edward's forwardness came as a welcome shock to me. I never thought I would be able to seemingly break though his protective walls. I loved him with everything I was, and was now willing, more than ever to give him the only thing that would truly be his. The feel of his bare chest against my still clothed body was making my mind numb and an unused area of my body warm and very moist. _If this is how I am reacting now, imagine if…_

My thoughts were quickly halted when Edward suddenly growled and pulled away from me. I sat up quickly enough to see his still shirtless form jumping from my window. My mouth hung as I stared out the now vacant window on a stupor. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt my bottom lip quiver and trails of hot tears run down my blazoned cheeks. I slowly fell back onto the bed and assumed the fetal position as a wave of emotions filled my rejected body.

EPOV

The forest surrounded me as I ran with all that I was. _She will be the death of me, or I of her. _My more rational mind thought. Pushing my legs to their unrestrictive limits, I ran towards the white mansion, away from something I could not allow to take over. As I approached the outskirts if our property, I saw Alice waiting for me within the doorframe, one of my shirts in hand.

I slowed and closed my eyes as I listened to the wave of words that waited to erupt from her mind.

**A/N: I know this was a long awaited chapter and my apologies for how short it is. As I said in my previous note, things are finally starting to slow down in my home life. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews. **

**Ghostriter**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a reminder, this story is mainly written in Bella's POV unless specified otherwise. I hope that clears up any confusion. Thank you all, again, for the wonderful reviews. They are the fuel that keeps me going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyers.**

Chapter Five

Reunion

The sun slowly made its way toward the horizon and brought an end to another day. I groggily stretched and blinkingly opened my eyes. _Had I fallen asleep? The last thing I remember was being with Edward. Surely it must have been a nightmare. _I sat up quickly, scanning my room for his presence. Nothing. _It __**wasn't**__ a dream. But why did he run? _My thoughts once again started to get the best of me and I could feel more tears start to build up behind my swollen eyes. Closing them, I shook off the thought as best I could and slowly made my way off the bed.

Glancing quickly at my clock, I realized that Charlie would not be home for another hour or so, plenty of time to get a shower and get out of the house. Letting the hot water run over my still hot body, my thoughts started to unwillingly drift to my nightmare the night before. The look in Jacob's eyes, although it was my wild imagination's vision of him, still haunted me. The unpleasant taste of bile arose in my throat as the vision played itself over and over in my mind.

Dressing in the closest pair of jeans to my reach and throwing on a shirt and hoodie, I pulled my still damp hair into a ponytail and bounded down the steps. I felt quite proud of myself for not stumbling as I descended. Making a quick stop in the kitchen, I quickly scratched out a note to Charlie so he wouldn't worry when he came home to an empty house. Stepping through the front door, a cool breeze danced upon my face and the nearby tree tops. My legs answered my unasked question as I turned from my truck and headed for the nearby wood.

My footsteps sounded as muffled crumpling of wet leaves as I made my way into the darkening forest. What little sunlight that was left was blocked by the unyielding tree tops, casting an almost eerie shadow throughout the surrounding area. I shoved my hands in my jeans pocket unconsciously for my mind was in another place as I wandered.

"Why did Edward leave so suddenly?" I asked myself. The more I thought about it, the more my mind started to think the worst. "Maybe he does not want me in that way." I continued to myself. A lone tear caressed my cheek as it trailed to my chin. Just the thought of Edward not wanting me was enough to cause that hale to open within my chest again. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook the thought away. _Be rational, Bella. You know that Edward loves you with his every being. He would die before he ever hurt you again, he has said it himself. _A voice sounded in my head. "Then why did he run?" I continued out loud to no one. _Only one way to find out. _I nodded my head to my own inquiries and turned to head back home and call Edward. Stopping, I quickly turned in a complete circle and realized that my thoughts had completely absorbed my mind and caused me to travel to deep into the wood.

The sun had also completely set, so it was dark. I took a deep breath to keep myself from letting panic take over my sense of direction, or lack there of. I headed East, almost positive that I was headed the right way. A cracking noise stopped me dead in my tracks and my eyes quickly scanned the area around me. Another noise soon followed, this time seeming closer than the other.

"Edward?" I whispered, backing away slowly.

EPOV

"Why is it so hard, Alice?" I asked through clenched teeth as I stared out of the window in my bedroom. The sun seemed to cast morbid shadows upon the earth as it slowly descended from the heavens above. Alice sat leisurely on the couch, but her face held a look of slight worry. "I want her so badly, but in more ways than one…" My voice trailed.

"You will learn to control it, Eddie. And when you do, I know you will give Bella, and yourself what you have both been wanting." Alice's tiny hand and pixie like voice was very comforting. Inside, however, I was still fighting to control the monster that yearned to break through.

"Believe me, you will find a way and a lot sooner than you think." Alice almost sang as she danced out of the room. Her playful giggles seemed to echo off the walls in the hallway as she danced towards her room. I shook my head and smiled. _She always has a way to make me feel better. _I took a heated shower, trying to relieve my cold, dead body of the demands required of a man. Our little 'make out' session took a lot out of me.

After what seemed like forever, and feeling somewhat relieved, I quickly dressed and toyed with my cell phone as I debated calling my angel. _Should I call or should I go over? _I fought mentally. Dialing the number, I hit talk then quickly snapped the device shut. _Come now Edward. You are being ridiculous. _My growingly familiar mind argued within me. Sighing, I headed for the door and down the massive staircase, keys in hand, but was immediately halted when Alice appeared in front of me. The look on her face instantly caused me to worry.

"What is it Alice?" I questioned, looking into her eyes. I could see that she had recently had a vision. "What did you see?" She lifted her eyes to meet mine and I already knew I was not going to like what she had foreseen.

"Bella was walking through the woods, and then she was stopped. Now, I can't see her…" Alice whispered. I was gone before she could finish.

The wind seemed to blow through my body as I ran through the forest. _If anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself. _ I growled as I pushed my body faster.

BPOV

My eyes scanned the area around me once more as I searched for the source of the mysterious sounds. "Who's there?" I called out a little louder. Suddenly there was another rustling, and then a dark figure made its way through the trees. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the supposed threat. I found myself backed up against a huge oak tree and suddenly gasped when the figure silhouette was made clear as it stepped into the moonlight. I gasped as everything in my chest seemed to drop into the pit of my stomach, and the color drained itself from my face.

"Jacob." I managed to whisper.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyers**

Chapter Six

Heaven and Hell

"_Jacob" I managed to whisper._

I was sure that I was stuck in that same dreaded nightmare once again. That was it. This is all another nightmare. Soon, it would come to an end and I would awake in the arms of Edward. As the "nightmare" played its way across my eyes, I stood, seemingly forever bound to the enormous oak tree that now kept me upright. The large, russet wolf stood panting before me; his eyes seeming to watch my every move just as it has many times before. Although in this particular instance, I felt as if my heart were going to burst from my chest. I moved my foot slowly to the side and tried to take a step. The gesture did not go unnoticed because Jacob's eyes instantly focused on the spot where I stepped. A low growl rumbled deep within his chest and a toothy, wolf-like grin spread across his snout.

I spoke, the words leaving my mouth as they never had before in these nightmares. "Jacob, you are scaring..." My words were cut short when another snarl erupted and the large wolf jumped forth and pinned my body to the ground hard.

_This is where I wake up. Edward will be there and I will realize that this was just another awful day. I know Edward will make it better, he always makes things better. _I thought to myself. Once reality struck, I soon realized that this was no nightmare and I was very much awake. I closed my eyes and instinctively crossed my arms over my face to protect it from whatever harm I could. A vision of Edward's beautiful face flashed across my eyes and I tried to imagine being with him. Just one last glimpse of his face would be enough to take away any pain that would come, but it never did.

Another snarl erupted from the wolf, but this was a _playful _snarl. In another instant, I felt a large, warm and wet tongue wipe across my face. "That was disgusting! Get off of me Jake!" I tried to push his large form off of my body as I was beginning to feel crushed. He remained, unmoved and sat atop me, licking my face like a puppy licks his long lost master. My heart still raced as I began to struggle for air. "Get off of me!" I yelled once more.

EPOV

I ran, and as I neared the perimeter of Bella's home, I caught scent of him. Something ripped through my body in that instance; jealousy, or rage perhaps? Whatever it was was intensified when I heard Bella's voice cry out. As I rounded the corner, I caught sight of him atop my beloved angel. _I have warned him before, now the mutt will pay..._ I thought as I prepared myself.

BPOV

Jacob continued his playful torture upon my face, but was abruptly stopped. A crash as loud as thunder sounded and Jacob was off of my body. In the distance, I saw a pale blur circle briefly around the wolf and then Jacob was being pinned against another tree, which creaked and snapped at the force that was being applied to it.

"You filthy dog! Stay off of her!" Edward growled through clenched teeth.

A vicious snarl erupted from Jacob's chest and a huge paw was ready to strike at Edward. My shrill scream seemed to echo off of the trees, causing both vampire and wolf to turn in my direction.

Still gasping for air, I covered my eyes with my mud-covered hands praying that this would all stop. Suddenly a cold hand was pulling me up off the cold ground. Edward pulled me into his stone grip, rocking me gently back and forth.

"Shhh Bella, love." I inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of Edward's body, almost instantly calming my racing nerves. When I finally found words, my voice came out in a squeak.

"Jacob! Are you crazy? You nearly scared me half to death." I half screamed peering around the side of Edward as he held me. A mocking snort sounded from where Jacob rolled in the wet leaves. My eyes rolled involuntarily but a small smile played at the corner of my lips. I could feel Edward's eyes watching me, the look on his face somewhat annoyed.

"He says that it is not that hard to scare you." Edward half mumbled, half growled. I turned my face towards Jacob again who was now laying down in the mud, his fur covered in wet leaves and moss. "Are you alright?" Edward asked me slowly looking over my body. I knew that there will be bruises from Jake's 'playful' hello, and I would have to hide those from Edward. Edward's eyes were narrowed slits focused in the direction of Jake's body again. His arms around me tightened, his hands slid further down my body, almost in a possesive manner. My eyebrows pulled together as I noticed the now almost smug look that came over his beautiful face. A sound that closely resembled a snort came from the direction of Jacob.

"What are you two doing?" I asked pulling away from Edward slightly, but his arms held me close. Suddenly Edward was pulling his jacket off and was quickly drapping it over me, all the while, his eyes were focused on Jacob's. The confused look on my face must have brought Edward's attention back to my question.

"The impact from his _hello_," he snarled the word, "Tore your shirt, and it is completely soaked through." My brows pulled together as I looked down to examin myself. Instantly, I could feel the color rise up in my cheeks. My white shirt was nearly see through, exposing part of my bra. Instinctively I pulled his jacket closer around my body, knowing now what the brief exchange between the two of them meant.

"Jacob, you're a pig." I hissed, though a hint of laughter laced the words. Edward's arms loosened around me, annoyance now filling his eyes.

"He replies, 'A dog actually'." Edward interpreted, rolling his eyes. Just then, Jacob huffed and retreated into the growingly dark forest only to emerge a few moments later wearing his cut off sweats. As my treacherous eyes roamed over his now human body, I couldn't help but notice how much leaner he appeared. Now Edward's arms dropped completely and I crossed my arms over my chest, instantly missing his.

"I can't stand it when you talk for me." Jacob's voice was hoarse, as if he had not used it in a long time. He cleared his throat, then continued. "Hey Bella, lookin' good." He smiled a mocking smile, complimenting me while watching Edward's reaction. Edward had his hands clenched into tight fists, his eyes watching Jacob with disgust.

"Jake whatever you are thinking about, you need to stop."I sneered pulling my arms tightly around my chest. "If you are finished terrorizing me, I am going to change." With one hand still clutching his jacket closely, the other reaching for Edward's hand, I started back toward's my house to change. Edward pulled me in the opposite direction, indicating that had started going in the wrong direction.

"Oh, c'mon Bella, don't be like that." I could hear Jake's footsteps falling slightly behind us. Rolling my eyes, I pulled Edward, walking faster towards the house. "So you're just going to ignore me? I came back here for you. The least you can do is talk to me." His voice was pleading, and for some reason, this annoyed me. When we reached the yard of the house, I felt his hand on my shoulder, and even through the jacket, the fire hot of his skin made me jump. I stopped, and spun around, Edward realeasing my hand as I did so. "Can I at least come in?" He asked, his large, dark eyes slightly softer than before.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now." Turning away from him, I turned to Edward. I needed to get away from Jacob, or my annoyance with him right now would come out full blast, causing me to say some things that I may regret later. Maybe. "Would you mind-" and before I could get the words out, as if reading my mind. Edward swung me onto his back and easily scaled the tree and was through my bedroom window before i could take a full breath.

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me. I recently went through some difficult times at home and that ultimately led to a SERIOUS writer's block. However, I have returned and will try to get a new chapter to you all every few days or so. Please review, and let me know what you think about this chapter. **


End file.
